madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracle on Ice
Plot The sewer rats challenge the penguins in a game of hockey. They lose and they have to leave their ice. They go to lemurs habitat and practice hockey over there. The lemurs want to play, so the penguins test out their skills. They do terrible, so Skipper makes them cheerleaders instead. They soon challenge the rats to another game and soon begin winning. The rats decide to injure penguins so they would have to forfeit. They first injure Private, by "sending" him to the porcupine habitat. (result: Private gets a lot of porcupine needles in him so he can't move.) So they pick Maurice to take his position. Then Kowalski gets slammed on by the Rat King leaving him all spaced out. (result: Kowalski is so dazed that he says nonsensical phrases.) So they pick Mort to take his position. When trying to save Mort from the Rat King, Skipper is hit into a wall and he shouts, "Medic!" (result: Skipper's bones are broken from the impact.) Julien is chosen to finish the game. The rats soon start scoring again but the lemurs and penguins soon win when King Julien freaks out and fires pucks at the rats making them forfeit. Transcript Coming Soon Songs *Hockey Cheers (I know not a song, but it can still count) Online Clips Episode Clip Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation: Frozen Glory -' Playing a game of ice hockey. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A hammer '- to test the ice. (note the hammer looks like the one Rico used before only smaller) [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] . [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] . [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] *Saved the penguins home from the Rat King. [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *The penguins use rulers as hockey sticks. *The Rat King's hockey stick has the word "hammer" on it. *The puck is a checker piece. *The zoo has porcupines. Private landed in their habitat. *Rico is the only penguin that doesn't get injured in this episode Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes DVD Releases Quotes After the rat king jumps on Kowalski while playing hockey, Skipper looks at him, concerned Skipper: Kowalski, speak to me man! Kowalski (lying on ground twitching): Just a knock on the old monkey bus... Skipper (confused): Kowalski? Kowalski (stumbling on ice): No need to paint. I'm as flopsy-faced as ever. Kowalski gets up and picks up hockey stick Skipper: I...don't think you're fit for duty. Kowalski (continuing to stumble): Flibberty-jibbet man! I'm as juxtaposed as the next hamburger! Kowalski slips and falls on his belly. --- After Private and Skipper also get hurt Private: Skipper, maybe it's time to admit we've lost. Kowalski is stumbling in the background. Kowalski: The moo-cow may have a chocolate marshmallow! --- Julien wins the hockey game, defeating the sewer rats, Rico, Private '' ''and Skipper looked shocked; Kowalski stumbles past them. Kowalski: Well, I'll be a bicycle cream cone! Photos Category:Episodes